


Beach and Wet

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: JJ and Otabek take a walk by the beach where waters are cursed, but JJ doesn't seem to care about it. Soon he will realize what a curse can do to his boyfriend, who does an interesting discovery.





	Beach and Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Am I late for the JJ and Squid party? So I watched [this](https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/post/172568018429/a-squid-doing-jj-style-with-king) fanart by lusciouswhiteflame and I thought I could use it for JJBek somehow.
> 
> This was betaed by wonderful [jess_eklom](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_eklom/pseuds/Jess_eklom) who was so patient with my atrocious grammar, missing periods and misplaced commas and who agreed to read this nonsense XD THANK YOU!

  
JJ and Otabek usually didn't play along the beach. Today they went to have a relaxing day outside the skating practices to celebrate the season was over. They were a bit tired too, this season in particular was, in a word, grueling. Everyone needed to rest. Of course there were the ice shows, but those carried a different  pressure. No medals, only to perform for entertainment, and that was easy for Jean-Jacques Leroy. He dragged Otabek, his boyfriend, to a day at the beach with him. Though he seemed reluctant at first, being early season the beach was almost empty. The green colors of the sea contrasted very well with the white sand. JJ took a moment to appreciate the landscape as they walked towards the shore before turning to Otabek .   
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" JJ asked watching Otabek's face, lingering there a few seconds.   
  
  
"Yeah, it is" Otabek answered.   
"Why you didn't want to come then?"   
"Jean, don't you know? These waters are cursed"   
"Uh?"  
"You really don't know" Otabek's stoic face didn't falter, but his voice had a hint of surprise.   
"Of course I don't. And if there was a curse,  why didn’t you say so? Look at those people already in the water, they're clueless and having fun! We should do the same and forget about superstitions"   
"It's not a superstition, Jean. I'm not getting in the water no matter what you do"   
"Oh, are you afraid to be cursed?" JJ teased   
"Indeed I am. Now let's go back"   
"Aw! Beka! But we drove all the way here! It's not like we are going to turn into some awful creature if we have some fun! Come on!" He whined   
"No."

  
JJ pouted and smiled.

  
"Ok, then I'll have to drag you there" He said, taking Otabek by the wrist   
"Jean! No!" He complained, but the battle was lost, even if he was carefully avoiding the water. As much as he fought, JJ was stronger and they ended up waist deep into the water, JJ laughing when Otabek slipped his toe inside the little waves of the shore and fell over JJ, who was still laughing.

  
"Beka! See? Nothing happened! Oh my God Beka! Look down! There's a big one coming!" JJ warned as they were reached by a large wave getting them both wet.   
JJ had his eyes shut to keep the water out of his eyes, and when he opened them, he didn't see Otabek. Instead, there was a bid squid, looking deadly. Dark caramel eyes locked with his own blue, and curiously, it had fine eyebrows just like Otabek.

  
"Oh...Eh...Beka? Where's Beka?...Do you know?" He asked the animal, who was slowly wrapping him with its tentacles. "Hey! Beka! Where are you?" He yelled at the squid tightened his grip and fixed his gaze at him, opening his mouth while JJ was screaming for help. Looking around, the people had vanished in the beach.

  
"I told you these water was cursed," the voice coming from the animal was exactly like Otabek’s.   
"Beka?" JJ blinked, surprised.   
"You can be so careless sometimes Jean"   
"Oww Beka! You're...you..."   
"Didn’t I warn you? Now look at me,” he said, not amused.   
"You have tentacles!" JJ exclaimed, his eyes shining brighter than the sun, to Otabek's surprise, not that he could show it in squid form anyway.   
"What?"   
"I...Uh..." JJ blushed violently and his body reacted to the extra limbs around him.   
Squid Otabek used one of his arms to sneak into JJ's pants, and found something interesting, something he never would have imagined.

 

"Ok, Jean, I didn’t see that coming.You're hard...Do you...?"  
"Be...Ka..." JJ blushed even more with the touch almost direct on his shaft. Maybe there was something in the water because he suddenly felt so hot, so horny and desperate "Hmm Beka, t-touch me please...everywhere...Ng! Those tentacles...You can do it right?"   
  
"You really like this" He answered, still in shock. Did JJ just...? Better not think of it, he had his extra arms wrapped around JJ, and he just went with it. He used two tentacles to get JJ's legs apart, undressing him in the process, two more for securing him by the waist to lift him up a bit, two more to crawl inside JJ's wet T-shirt eventually finding his nipples, feeling them erect just as he brushed them with the wet tip of his tentacles. He was getting so hot and excited to have so many _hands_ , aroused because JJ was excited too. Who would have thought? He still had four more limbs to use as he pleased.   
Or well, to please JJ, because his face was completely worth it. His mouth was parted, panting, chanting his name, his blue eyes half-lidded, filled with want, his bronze cheeks with tones of red, and his neck arched back.

 

"Jean...You're hot"  
"Beka! Go...Go further please! You haven't gone everywhere yet"   
"Everywhere?" Otabek asked and watched how JJ smirked with a push of his hips forward.   
"Yes, everywhere. Please."

  
Otabek did as he asked. He was aroused, and it was strange, as he was feeling a rush of blood through many limbs and not his cock as usual. He was focused on covering Jean with his attentions and brushing his tentacles over every inch of him. The ones wrapped around his legs slithered up and down his thighs, moving back and forth all the way up to his ass, where they squeezed. The ones wrapped on the waist kept him in place, the others on JJ's nipples rounded them, occasionally teasing the skin on JJ's abs and neck only to go back to their beginning target.   
JJ licked his own lips at the sensations, closing his eyes for a moment, moaning loud when another tentacle reached his cock. It wrapped itself around JJ’s erection, the wet tip of the tentacle, which was surprisingly hard, became slick with the precum there.  

  
"Oh! Beka! You...You're hard too! I...I...Ah!"

  
Otabek sneaked with a tentacle into JJ's private hole, teasing him at the ring and making its way inside. It was good he was already naturally lubricated, something JJ didn't seem to care, on the contrary, he looked eager, proving it with a low gasp as Otabek went in.

  
"Yes! Beka!" He yelled and moved his legs so he could feel more of that thing filling him inside. It was wonderful to feel him in so many places at the same time, his mind was completely lost between Otabek's thrusts and touch, on his skin, his cock, his torso, legs, neck, abs, his ass, he wasn't thinking, just enjoying and moaning, opening and closing his mouth to let out his pleasure sounds.   
"Beka! I...I!" JJ reached one of the two remaining tentacles with his hand and started to stroke it, amused when it became hard at his touch.

"Oh Beka, you really are enjoying this too? I want to taste you like this"   
"Jean"   
  
JJ took the other tentacle and found the same result, stroking them both with his hands, up and down, playing with the tip until getting something precum-like out of them.

 

"Beka, they are just like your cock! So...so...Big"

 

He closed his eyes and took one of it in his mouth, licking the tip, pressing it between his lips, letting it go inside, filling completely his mouth while JJ kept stroking the other end.   
All of Otabek's tentacles were occupied, JJ had one in his mouth, undulating his hips with Otabek's rhythm in his ass and cock. All that stimulation combined was soon too much to take. He exploded in the tentacle’s grip, loudly moaning his orgasm. He let Otabek’s tentacle slip from his mouth, shouting as he came, then panted heavily.   
  
Otabek felt his arousal grow with every wave of pleasure JJ's voice sent. The ones close to JJ’s mouth were the first to tense and release his cum all over JJ's face and part of his chest, as did the ones on his torso. He thrusted a few more seconds and filled him inside, as the tentacle partner in the front did it on JJ's abs. The ones on his legs tightened the grip and the tip reached JJ's asscheeks to stain him white, the two remaining on his waist put JJ carefully back to the sand. He was still panting, covered in Otabek's cum with a smile on his face, licking his own lips again.

  
"Beka! That was awesome! I felt you everywhere! I...Beka!" He startled after he saw Otabek slowly turning back to his human form, his extra limbs disappearing from sight and going back to his normal self, stoic face and all. Otabek’s wet clothes were disheveled, from the waves that crashed against him.

  
Otabek was touching his own body to see if it was true. He still felt oddly satisfied in a way he never experienced before. JJ was in shock, breathing deep to fill air to his lungs after having such a weird but pleasant experience. He thought about the people who were on the beach before the incident and how they disappeared.  Maybe they flew away when a giant tentacle monster showed up.

  
"I am me again" Otabek confirmed.

  
JJ laughed at him and pulled him close in an embrace.

  
"Welcome back my Squid Beka"   
"I am not a squid. I'm glad to be human again"   
"Yes. Let's go back" 

 

* * *

 

 

"So...How did it feel to cum with all those things?"  
JJ asked after a few minutes when they were back at the house, gesturing with his fingers, making waves trying to resemble tentacles.   
"Jean..."   
"Oh come on! It felt wonderful to be filled in all those places and I'm glad it was you and not some random creepy monster."   
"I don't know if I should be offended by that. Still, I didn't know you were into these kind of things."   
"I..Uh...I saw it once on tv..."   
"I'm not even going to ask what you have been watching, I don't know if I want to know."   
"Japanese animated porn!"

"I told you I didn't want to know!"  
"Too late. Maybe you can watch it with me and see for yourself if it was accurate or not."   
"I'll pass, thank you."   
"You know you want it," JJ teased.   
"Who would have thought you would be so kinky?"   
"Takes one to know one."  
"Sure as hell Jean."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know Squid’s tentacles do not have these features lol, but this was a special Squid XD  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
